<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>break the internet by luvyounie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471443">break the internet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie'>luvyounie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cyber sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camboy Mark Lee, Dildos, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Smut, Stomach Bulging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has something planned for the New Years and it involves Johnny back on camera again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cyber sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>break the internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s half way through Johnny’s 9am lecture when he notices the text notification from Mark lighting up his phone screen. He’s already dozing off, the words from his professor going in one ear and leaving the other. He hates morning lectures and he would try his best to avoid choosing classes this early, but it was somewhat his fault for registering for this semester's classes too late and the classes that he wanted were filled. </p><p>There’s only a couple of days left before winter break, his finals are over and for this particular class, they only had to hand in an essay for their final exam. There isn’t much left to do for the last few days, so he didn’t know why he even bothered to come to class today. </p><p>He picks up his phone, swipes up and checks the message that Mark sent him. </p><p>
  <em>you doing anything on NYE?</em>
</p><p>Johnny actually didn’t have anything planned for his winter break. He was supposed to go back to America to visit his parents, but they told him to save his money for the summer so that he could stay longer. He might go out drinking with some friends but besides that, his schedule is all free. </p><p>He types out a quick ‘<em>nah I’m free’</em> before pressing send and almost immediately, the three dots on the bottom screen pops up, indicating that Mark’s responding. </p><p>
  <em>cool! I’ve got something planned for us :) </em>
</p><p>Johnny feels a stare coming from his professor up front, so he replies with a simple question mark. What could Mark have planned for them on New Year’s Eve? For the last two years they’ve been living together, they never did anything elaborate to celebrate the new year. They would get some food delivered to their apartment, get a couple bottles of booze, and watch the countdowns on the TV. Most of the time, Mark would get tipsy before midnight and crash on the couch which leaves Johnny responsible for cleaning up the mess. </p><p>Another message pops up.</p><p>
  <em>I’m gonna livestream and you’re helping me </em>
</p><p>Now that piques Johnny’s interest as he sits up straighter in his chair. Mark usually did his streams by locking himself in his room once a week and coming out an hour or two later looking flushed and sweaty before rushing off to the bathroom and showering. </p><p>Johnny remembers the first time Mark shyly came up to him one day, asking oh so politely if he was interested in joining his live stream. He really hadn’t expected that, quite shocked that Mark had the courage to ask him. </p><p>In the past, Mark would always give him a heads up when he was about to film or stream and Johnny would just mind his business beyond that. Sure he was curious about what type of content Mark posted and occasionally scrolled through Mark’s NSFW Twitter account which was littered with pictures of his cute roommate in lewd outfits or just straight up nude. </p><p>There was a particular video that Johnny stumbled upon late into the night where Mark was in a pastel lingerie set that hugged his curves so nicely. It was a twenty second video of him touching himself and right before it ended, he leaned back to show off a jeweled plug that sat inside him. Johnny had jerked off to that video on repeat until he came before the post-nut clarity hit him that he just climaxed to a video of his roommate. </p><p>He never brought it up to Mark and doesn’t plan to. </p><p>But, it was truly a nice surprise when Mark asked him if he wanted to join in on one of his streams. He had been interested in how Mark did his streams and such. Johnny asked him why the sudden invitation and Mark had gotten a bit red around the ears as he stuttered out, “My viewers wanted to see me with someone else.” </p><p>It was a simple answer but Johnny knew what Mark wanted. </p><p>“And you thought of me?”</p><p>Mark nodded. “Yeah, I trust you.”</p><p>And it was a done deal after that. Johnny had watched Mark set up for his stream and after they were live, it was easy to fall into whatever Mark and his loyal patrons wanted. It was quite exhilarating to be able to pull out three orgasms from Mark in one night and his viewers also had a great time, so Johnny deemed it a successful evening. </p><p>Johnny had the honor to guest star in two other streams since then, helping Mark rake in more viewers and tips. It was a fun experience getting to ruin Mark on camera for others to witness. But it was just that: an on camera relationship. They’ve never fooled around outside of Mark’s filming schedule and Johnny doesn’t mind it, however, if Mark were to ever ask him to fuck off camera, he definitely wouldn’t oppose to it.</p><p>Johnny looks back at the message that Mark sent before tucking his phone away. He didn’t reply because it isn’t a question, rather a statement and Mark knew that Johnny won’t refuse him. He is definitely intrigued on what Mark wants them to do, but being in the unknown is what makes it exciting. Plus, Johnny likes surprises. </p><p>-</p><p>Winter in Korea is always harsh, the wind is unforgiving and the air is stale and cold. Johnny’s standing in their living room, gazing out the window and down to the street below as he watches people trudge through the snow pass their apartment complex all bundled up in puffer jackets and scarfs. </p><p>Christmas had gone by like every other year. Johnny made sure to FaceTime his parents, wishing them a happy holiday and good health and also catching up on what was happening around his hometown. He had also gone out with a few of his college friends to bar hop on Christmas Eve. </p><p>On Christmas Day, he and Mark had exchanged gifts even though they always told each other it wasn’t necessary. He gave Mark a new ring light since he had been complaining about the current that he has, saying how it wasn’t bright enough or that it would flicker from time to time. Mark certainly seemed excited about his new gift, promising to use it soon. </p><p>Johnny received a moka pot he was eyeing at for the past month, eagerly taking the coffee maker out of its packaging and trying it out with a fresh batch of grounded beans. Johnny thanked Mark by brewing him a hot cup of coffee with the new machine, making sure to add milk and extra sugar just the way he liked it. </p><p>Overall, Christmas had been enjoyable. They ended the day by cuddling on the couch and watching The Polar Express, Mark believing it’s one of the best Christmas films to be put out while Johnny just thought the animation was slightly creepy. </p><p>The past few days had gone by uneventfully, both of them stuck in their apartment when right after Christmas a huge snow storm struck Seoul, leaving them snowed in. There was one particular day when they received a package at their door, the box having no logos and anything indicating where it was from, only a shipping label addressed to Mark. Johnny was about to pick up the package when Mark suddenly burst out of his room, rushing to the front door to grab the box before Johnny could put his hands on it. </p><p>Johnny was bewildered, but Mark quickly laughed it off, hugging the box </p><p>to his chest saying that it wasn’t anything before dashing back to his room. </p><p><em>Weird</em>, Johnny had thought. But Mark was a strange guy, so there wasn’t any reason to question his actions. </p><p>Now, it’s New Years Eve, the day when they were going to do the live stream. Mark had reminded him in the morning, but it isn’t like Johnny needs to be reminded because to be honest, it’s the only thing he could think about for the last few days. </p><p>The stream is scheduled to start at 9pm and he was told to wait outside until Mark finishes setting up. Johnny is peering out the window, watching the light snowfall when Mark finally peaks his head out of his room, alerting Johnny that he can come in now. </p><p>He looks up, catching a glimpse of Mark’s face and he notices that the boy has makeup on. It’s quite subtle, but he sees the glimmer underneath Mark’s waterline and the gloss on his soft lips and he can’t help but swallow the lump in his throat. </p><p>Johnny walks to Mark’s room, pushing his door open to take a step inside before stopping in his tracks to marvel at the sight in front of him. There’s Mark sitting on his bed, donning a pure white lingerie set. He has on a sheer white camisole paired with a white lace garter belt that hugs his waist perfectly. A pair of tiny floral embroidered tulle panties sat on his hips and when Mark shifts slightly from Johnny’s intense gaze, he spots how the underwear barely covers Mark’s private. How <em>lewd</em>.</p><p>He even has on white lace thigh highs, making the top of his thighs pudge out a bit and Johnny really wants to suck bruises on his skin, want to see the marks that he makes blossom all over the smaller’s body. </p><p>Johnny takes another step forward and he notices how there’s actually tiny glitters embedded all over the lingerie and it twinkles so prettily when it’s surrounded by the hundreds of fairy lights that Mark meticulously put up around his room. </p><p>Mark looks like an absolute angel and Johnny can’t wait to ruin him. </p><p>He breathes out a “<em>wow</em>”, completely stunned by Mark’s whole outfit, his eyes flitting up and down over and over again. </p><p>“You really went all out today huh.”</p><p>There is a blush sitting high on Mark’s cheeks and it contrasts the white so nicely. </p><p>“Yeah, wanted to do something special for my patrons and I wasn’t able to do a Christmas stream, so I’m making it up with the New Years.”</p><p>“Well, you look so pretty Markie,” Johnny replies.</p><p>Mark giggles, happy with the compliment that he just received. </p><p>“Come here.” Mark pats the space next to him on the bed and Johnny makes his way over to sit next to him. There is a light floral scent coming from Mark and Johnny can’t help but wonder if he actually sprayed perfume on himself even though it’s just the two of them. </p><p>“So do you have a plan or something that you want to do or we freestyling?” </p><p>Mark stands up at that and walks to his dresser before bending down to grab a box. Johnny gets a great view of Mark’s plump ass but he’s up again and bringing the box over to the bed. </p><p>“Actually, I’ve got something.”</p><p>Johnny looks at the box and realizes that it’s the same box from a few days ago that Mark was so adamant on him not seeing. He cocks an eyebrow and Mark opens the flaps to show what is inside. </p><p>Johnny almost chokes on his spit when he takes a look. It’s a dildo, not just one but three. And not just regular dildos, but it’s all oddly shaped and multicolored. He reaches in and takes one out to examine, his eyes going wide. </p><p>“Is… is this a tentacle?”</p><p>Mark nods as he dumps out the rest. The firm tentacle in Johnny’s hand is pearly teal blue, thin at the tip and widens down to the base. The shaft is lined with multiple sucker pads and is long and curved, probably around eight inches. </p><p>He takes a look at the other two lying on the bed. One has a red shaft with a brown base and a bulging knot at the end and the other is in the shape of a tongue that has a cord at the base which is connected to a small remote. </p><p>Johnny is astonished, can’t believe the wide variety of sex toys these days and he looks back at Mark who is gauging his reaction. </p><p>“You, uh, brought all this?” </p><p>“Actually no. The company sent them to me. It was supposed to come before Christmas but shipment delays happened so it came late.”</p><p>Johnny nods, still not over the fact that Mark received a bunch of sex toys and it makes him wonder if he has more stashed away somewhere. </p><p>“So, you want me… to…” Johnny trails off, not completely sure what Mark really wants him to do with these.</p><p>There’s a little glint in Mark’s eyes and a small smile perched on his lips.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me with those.”</p><p>-</p><p>There’s about ten minutes before Mark goes on live. Johnny watches his roommate as he logs into his camming account and tweeting out a reminder to his followers that he’s going live soon. </p><p>Johnny wonders why Mark needs him for this particular stream and Mark says that he’s bad at controlling himself and will probably make himself cum too quickly.</p><p>“So I want you to do it for me. Just make sure I don’t finish too early, can you do that?”</p><p>Johnny had replied with a breathless, “Yeah, I can do that.”</p><p>Mark is now setting the toys to the side, checking the camera settings and angles to make sure everything is perfect. A couple minutes left and Johnny shuffles off camera to stand by the side, but Mark grabs him back.</p><p>“No, stay with me.”</p><p>Usually, Mark would bring him in a bit later in his streams, but he didn’t question him as he sits back next to Mark. Another change in his camming is that Mark forgone the mask that he would always wear during his live streams, saying that he feels much more comfortable now. It definitely brought in more viewers when Mark finally exposed his face, showing off his cute, delicate features that went along with his gorgeous body. </p><p>“I’m going to start, ok?”</p><p>Johnny checks the time, it’s exactly 9pm and nods. Mark clicks into his account and starts the live.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Markly1004 is online</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>To no surprise, the viewer count is already in the hundreds within the first few seconds. Mark moves closer to the camera, leaning forward a bit and waving. </p><p>“Wow! Hi guys, so glad y’all can join me today!” Mark greets his viewers.</p><p>“First Happy New Years Eve! Hope you all been having a great holiday!” </p><p>Mark quickly reads through the chat on the side of the screen, saying hi to the familiar usernames that he knows frequents his page. One of the messages tells him to show off what he’s wearing, so he scoots back a bit to allow the camera to capture the outfit. </p><p>He’s sitting on his heels, thighs spread just slightly as he teasingly cocks his head to the side. The chat floods with comments on how pretty and sexy he looks and the tips are rapidly pouring in.</p><p>“Got it just for you guys,” Mark giggles so sweetly. </p><p>Then Mark grabs a hold of Johnny’s arm and tugs him closer, the smaller pressing his chest against his biceps.</p><p>“So I have a guest today! I’m sure you’re all familiar with him.”</p><p>Johnny waves at the camera and he sees how excited the chat is that he’s back. </p><p>“Yep! It’s Johnny and he’s going to help me today.”</p><p>Mark gathers the dildos from the side and brings them on camera.</p><p>“I’ve got some new toys to play with!” Mark exclaims, holding them up to show his viewers. </p><p>“And you guys get to choose which one I start with. Don’t worry I’ll get to all of them.”</p><p>The chat is going by so fast that it’s hard to read a comment before it disappears, but Johnny notices a majority favoring a particular one.</p><p>“Seems like they want the tentacle,” Johnny muses. </p><p>Mark picks the tentacle up and hums as he caresses the obscene toy in his hands. It has quite a heft to it and he runs his fingertips along the prominent sucker pads, feeling the ridges and grooves. He lets out a visible shudder and licks his lips.</p><p>“A great choice,” Mark responds with a little smirk. He sits up and aligns the toy parallel to his abdomen like he’s measuring to see where it will be inside him, the base at his pelvic and the tip ends below his sternum. It’s bigger than Mark had thought it would be, but he knows how good it’s going to feel and he can’t wait.</p><p>He’s eager as he shuffles closer to Johnny, waving the toy in front of his face.</p><p>“Let’s get started then.”</p><p>-</p><p>Mark is laid out on Johnny’s lap, his fingers gripping at the sheets as Johnny fucks his hole with three wet digits. He has the panties pushed to the side, only exposing his tiny hole to the camera that’s being spread apart by Johnny’s long fingers. </p><p>He’s already whining, barely thirty minutes into their stream and he’s so worked up that he might just cum when they finally do get the toy inside of him. He turns his head towards his screen, trying his best to read the comments but his eyes are getting teary and he can’t seem to focus. </p><p>“They’re saying you look so pretty spread out like this,” Johnny says to him, like he already knew what is on his mind. “Calling you such a needy slut, hm? Only my fingers and you’re already panting like a bitch in heat.” </p><p><em>God</em>. The heat in Mark’s loins curl with the way Johnny laughs at him, it’s almost degrading. He pushes his hips back against Johnny’s hand, trying to get the fingers deeper, but Johnny has another hand on his lower back to ground him. </p><p>Mark’s getting impatient, his whines getting louder and the way he’s clenching around Johnny’s finger is any indication. A simple press against the sensitive bundle of nerves has him throwing his head back and begging for Johnny to hurry up and fuck him. </p><p>“But I am fucking you,” Johnny says in an almost mocking manner, massaging at Mark’s wet walls more aggressively. </p><p>Mark’s cock is filled out against the soft fabric of the panties, his slit leaking precum and messing up the underwear. He looks up at Johnny, eyes watery as he begs nonsensically at the man that he needs more. </p><p>“Don’t look at me. Look at your fans, Mark. Beg for them and maybe you’ll get what you want,” Johnny hums delightedly as Mark turns his head back at the camera. </p><p>“<em>P-Please</em>… please. I want more. <em>Ahhh!</em>,” Mark whimpers pitifully as he squirms in Johnny’s lap. Johnny lifts his hand to land a resonating slap on Mark’s ass cheek, watching it jiggle and he can’t help but chuckle as Mark squeals and his hole tightens. </p><p>“OH! <em>Pleasepleaseplease</em>!,” Mark sobs out. “Fuck me with the tentacle! I want it inside so bad!”</p><p>Johnny hums and looks into the camera. “What do you guys think? Has he been good?” </p><p>The chat explodes with <em>yes</em> and <em>good boy </em>and <em>fuck him good</em>, so with the agreement of the viewers, he pulls his fingers out of Mark’s well stretched hole, watching it clench around nothing. </p><p>Mark’s body is so enticing and Johnny would take his time to savor every inch of the boy’s body until he is a shaking mess, but right now they have a show to put on, so he reaches over Mark’s body to grab the tentacle shaped dildo and the bottle of lube that he tossed to the side earlier. </p><p>He drenches the toy with lube, knowing that Mark likes it sloppy and extra wet before nudging the thin tip against Mark’s quivering hole. Mark arches back, desperate to get it inside of him as soon as possible, but Johnny likes to tease at any chance he gets. He rubs the sucker pads over Mark’s sensitive, red rim, watching it catch against his hole. </p><p>“Put it in, please. Put it in!” Mark wails, chanting the words over and over again. </p><p>Johnny finally gives in, taking pity on the helpless boy sprawled across his lap. He pushes the tip in just a bit, watching it slowly sink inside. Every little fake tentacle sucker would catch at Mark’s rim before popping inside him and it drives Mark crazy. </p><p>It feels so fucking incredible. </p><p>Mark moans out wet and needy, his hole spasms around the toy as it’s pushed deeper and deeper into him. Goosebumps break out all over his skin as the toy makes it way further inside him. </p><p>Suddenly, Johnny pulls the toy out causing Mark to whine at the emptiness, but then he grabs Mark’s shoulder to tug him up into a sitting position. With his back against Johnny’s chest and his legs spread wide apart for the camera to capture, Johnny slides the dildo back inside Mark with one thrust. </p><p>Mark’s body convulses at the abrupt penetration, his cock twitching uselessly in his panties. As Johnny fucks the tentacle in and out of Mark’s hungry hole, the tips are raining in, the chimes sounding off every time Mark lets out a moan. </p><p>The drag of the sucker pads along Mark’s hot walls is insanely addictive and all he can do is clamp down every time Johnny pulls it out. He’s in a daze with every thrust, his head hung back on Johnny’s shoulder as he gives control over to the older, allowing him to do what he wants. </p><p>Then, there is a hand pressing on Mark’s stomach and he almost chokes when he feels pressure. He looks down and Johnny has the toy pushed so far inside him that he can see it poking through his stomach. </p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” is all Mark can grumble out as his legs twitch from the pleasure. </p><p>“Jesus Mark, your body just can’t seem to take enough huh,” Johnny whispers right into his ear. It makes him shudder and he reaches a hand down to push the panties down till his cock is full exposed. He wants to wrap a hand around himself, but Johnny pushes his hand away.</p><p>“No, you’re going to cum when we want you to,” Johnny growls.</p><p>Mark whimpers at that, the ever growing tension in the pit of his stomach is so close to snapping, but he’s not allowed to cum yet. Not until he’s told to.</p><p>With a few more hard thrust, Johnny pulls the dildo out of Mark, the toy wet and slick from the use. Mark garbles out a ‘<em>why</em>’, clearly upset that he’s not being filled up at the moment.</p><p>Johnny looks at the screen and the image of Mark is so lewd, the way the straps of the camisole has slipped off his shoulder, the panties stained with lube and precum, and one of his thigh highs has slid down to his knees. His face is flushed so beautifully and he turns his head till it’s buried in Johnny’s neck and mumbles, “I want more.”</p><p>“More? Let’s see what your lovely viewers have to say.” </p><p>Johnny leans forward, bringing Mark’s body closer to the camera as he scans through the comments.</p><p>
  <em>Keep fucking him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit, he looks so out of it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruin his messy hole </em>
</p><p>More comments like that roll by, so Johnny picks up a different dildo, the red one with a thick knot at the end. It caught his eye in the beginning and now he wants to use it on Mark.</p><p>“How about this one,” Johnny asks, showing Mark and the camera the one he picked out. Everyone agrees in the chat and he even sees how Mark’s eye lights up at the toy. </p><p>With that, Johnny reaches between Mark’s legs, his fingers scooping up some of the extra lube that’s leaking out of his well-fucked hole and brings it to the toy and covers it. Mark watches in a trance as Johnny works his long fingers on the dildo, wishing it’s his dick that Johnny has his fingers wrapped around.</p><p>Johnny leans Mark back onto his chest, uses his foot to nudge Mark’s legs apart once more before angling the dildo at Mark’s hole and pushing in.</p><p>The broken moan that Mark lets out reverberates through Johnny. Mark’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his toes curl at the sensation of being filled again. This one is slightly smaller than the first, but it’s thick and Mark’s insides spread even more with every push. </p><p>“Let everyone know how it feels, Mark. Be a good boy and tell us,” Johnny coos.</p><p>Mark’s brain feels like mush and he doesn’t think he can make out proper words, but he does want to be a good boy. The best boy for everyone.</p><p>“S’good… so full,” Mark slurs out.</p><p>“Oh, you can do better than that,” Johnny tsk, pushing the toy until the knot is snug against Mark’s rim, threatening to pop in but not quite there yet.</p><p>Mark sobs, his hands gripping at Johnny’s thighs as his hips twitch back against the dildo. </p><p>“Feels so good … it’s fucking me open so good,” Mark wails out. “It’s making a mess - <em>ahhh </em>- of m-my insides.”</p><p>Johnny’s pleased and he picks up the pace, vigorously pumping the toy in and out of Mark’s loose hole. The filthy sounds of the dildo fucking into Mark is loud and it makes Mark’s ears burn with embarrassment. </p><p>“That’s right. Your greedy little hole just wants to be stuffed with cock all the time, hm?” Johnny teases as he grinds the toy extra hard against Mark’s prostate. He lets out a yelp, his body arching away from Johnny before slumping back, his limbs feeling boneless. </p><p>Johnny wraps an arm around Mark’s chest, keeping him in place as he pulls the toy out until only the tip is inside before pushing back in, this time trying to get the fat knot inside Mark.</p><p>“Relax,” Johnny says softly to Mark. </p><p>He tries, relaxing his muscles and with one more push, he feels his rim stretching around the knot and it’s too much for Mark. His hole feels like it’s going to rip and he’s shaking, but he persists and then the knot slips right into Mark, successfully plugging him up.</p><p>His insides is stuffed to the max and he can feel every small shift, it’s maddening. His cock is painfully red, lying on his stomach as it leaks precum profusely. There is not an inch inside of him that isn’t rubbing up against the dildo and he just wants to cum so badly.</p><p>He looks up at Johnny, flashing his signature big sparkly eyes at him, the exact one that gets him everything he wants and says, “Can I cum?”</p><p>And Johnny knows how weak he is to Mark’s gaze and he knows he can’t say no to him, so he diverts his attention to the camera.</p><p>“You know who you should ask,” Johnny reminds him.</p><p>Mark stares into the camera, lifts his hips up so that everyone can see how his slutty hole is all plugged up with a knot. He shakes his ass a little, bats his lashes, and says in a high pitched whine, “Please let me cum.”</p><p>The tip bell is ringing off the hook, the comments shooting by faster than ever and he catches the comments that’s allowing him release.</p><p>“T-They said I can cum,” Mark says to Johnny as if to get some kind of affirmation from the man. Johnny finds it hot (and kind of endearing) that Mark still wants Johnny’s approval.</p><p>“Then cum. But don’t use your hands and I’m not going to help you.”</p><p>Mark huffs, but complies as he sits with his thighs spread and grinds down on the dildo inside of him. The knot rubs so deliciously against his walls and he throws his head back as he rides the toy until he’s gasping into the air and his legs quiver from the exertion.</p><p>“I’m … I’m close,” Mark groans out shakily.</p><p>With one more grind of his hips, he’s cumming ribbons all over his stomach and bedsheets. His eyes flutters, mouth dropping open in a silent scream as the pleasure overcomes him. He can’t keep himself up anymore as he falls back onto Johnny who watches in astonishment.</p><p>Mark is heaving as Johnny pats his head and slowly eases the toy out of him. The knot comes out with a pop, causing Mark to shudder, and the rest slides out easily. Mark lays spent on Johnny’s chest as his hole gapes from the toys. </p><p>Mark thinks they’re done, ready to end the stream and take a much needed shower but Johnny has other plans. Mark slowly comes to realize that the choice isn’t up to him, but to his viewers and Johnny who seems to be enjoying this way too much.</p><p>“Did you think we’re finished? There’s one more that you haven’t tried yet,” Johnny croons, lifting up the last one. The tongue that vibrates.</p><p>Just the thought has Mark clenching his thighs together.</p><p>“You don’t want to disappoint your dear patrons, do you? You promised to use all these, so come on, don’t pass out on us just yet.”</p><p>Mark lets out an incoherent mumble.</p><p>Johnny shows the last toy and the comments are just as enthusiastic. He picks up the remote, clicks the on button and it starts vibrating in his hands. He tests out the intensity and speed and grins when it hits the highest setting, showing Mark how fast it goes.</p><p>“Don’t you want this inside you? Bet it’s going to feel really good,” Johnny says.</p><p>Mark sees how strong the vibrations are and he feels his hole throb. After a few seconds, he nods his head.</p><p>“Then open your mouth and get it wet,” Johnny commands.</p><p>He clicks the off button and positions it in front of Mark’s mouth. He hesitantly opens and the smooth glide of the plastic tongue slides against his own and all he can do is moan around it. </p><p>It’s a bit weird, sucking on a plastic tongue, but he’s slowly getting hard again with the way the toy presses to the back of his throat. He garbles wetly as he flicks his tongue along the toy in his mouth. </p><p>His jaw is slack and he lets Johnny fuck his mouth with it until salvia pools out the corners of his lips and drips down onto his chin. He watches himself on screen and it’s such a dirty sight, yet he can’t help but get all hot again.</p><p>The toy is pulled out a moment later, wet with Mark’s salvia and is guided to his ruined hole. Mark swears he can’t take anymore, but the words die on his tongue as Johnny pushes the toy inside him and he almost goes cross eyed.  </p><p>“<em>Ohhhh fuck me,</em>” Mark mewls, hot and heavy.</p><p>He’s so sensitive, his body twitching with every thrust, back bowing as it rubs inside him. He’s trying to catch his breath, but doesn’t even get a chance to when Johnny switches the vibrator on and he screams out loud.</p><p>“T-Too much!” Mark yells, body convulsing at the tremors that racks through him. It’s not even on the highest setting and Mark really can’t handle it, desperately trying to get away from the intensity of it all.</p><p>But Johnny has an arm around his waist, holding him to his body. Mark’s moans are coming out shaky and broken as the vibrations coarse through his body again and again. </p><p>Johnny grips the base of the dildo, pushing it in even more as he ups the vibrations that has Mark choking on air.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em>FUCK!” Mark wails when the dildo is vibrating right against his prostate. His body is on fire, he feels like he’s going to erupted into flames and melt away with how the vibrator shakes him to his core. </p><p>“Cum. You can do it,” Johnny demands and with one more push of the button, changing the speed all the way up, Mark cums with a scream, shooting his release all over himself. He cums so hard that it even reaches his own chin. </p><p>He feels numb, can’t even lift a finger at this point. He’s covered in semen and sweat and he should feel disgusting, but he can’t bring himself to care. </p><p>Johnny switches the vibrator off and carefully pulls the toy out of Mark. His hole is ruined, gaping open and sloppy, just the way he likes it. </p><p>“How was it?” Johnny asks, both to the viewers and Mark. But Mark can’t bring himself to respond, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth and it’s like cotton is stuffed in his head.</p><p>“Aw Markie got fucked stupid, hm? Can’t even speak anymore,” Johnny taunts at him.</p><p>Mark is going to smack him once he can get feeling back into his body.</p><p>Johnny checks the screen and reads through a couple of comments.</p><p>
  <em>Such a good slut</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck that was so hot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Got fucked dumb!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amazing end of the year gift</em>
</p><p>“Mark, you should thank your viewers for all these tips,” Johnny says, nudging Mark’s sprawled out and spent body.</p><p>Mark turns his head to the camera and smiles, still not fully there yet.</p><p>“Say thank you.”</p><p>“ … thank you,” Mark slurs lazily.</p><p>“For?”</p><p>“For being so good to me.” </p><p>Johnny chuckles and strokes Mark’s trembling body.</p><p>“Are you going to wish them a happy new year?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Go on then.”</p><p>Mark pouts because he’s being treated like a baby, but he complies and says sweetly, “Happy new year.” </p><p>“Good. Well, I think that’s it for today, right Mark?”</p><p>Mark nods as he tries to regain his speaking abilities, so he can make out proper words before ending the stream.</p><p>“Thank you guys for watching as always. Really appreciate you all. Happy a wonderful holiday and uhm I’ll see you guys next year,” Mark says, blowing a kiss to the camera before Johnny helps him end the stream.</p><p>-</p><p>Mark is laying in Johnny’s arms as the man strokes his skin. </p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>Mark cuddles closer to Johnny and hums out, “Really good.”</p><p>Johnny always feels elated whenever he can get Mark off. It makes him happy to know that he’s the one making Mark feel all that overwhelming pleasure and Johnny will do it over and over again just to see the way Mark is content and pleased afterwards. </p><p>“I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Want me to carry you?” </p><p>Mark shakes his head, feeling too comfortable in bed that he doesn’t want to get out. Johnny slips out from Mark’s embrace and stands up and that’s when Mark noticed the tent in Johnny’s pants.</p><p>Mark almost forgot that Johnny didn’t even have a chance to get off once.</p><p>And what is Mark if not a good friend?</p><p>He reaches out to grab Johnny’s arm before he can get any further. Johnny stops to look back at Mark, asking him if he needs anything, but Mark lets go of Johnny’s arm to cup at the bulge straining against Johnny’s pants. </p><p>“Let me help you with this,” Mark lips curl into a wicked little smile. </p><p>Johnny groans and rubs the palm of his hands over his face. </p><p>“Aren’t you tired? I can get off in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Nope, now get over here,” Mark demands with a curl of his finger, beckoning Johnny back to the bed. Johnny shakes his head, but walks back to Mark because like always, he can’t refuse him. </p><p>Mark has his hands on Johnny’s waistband in a flash, tugging both his pants and underwear down to his knees. Johnny’s hard against his stomach and Mark wonders how long he’s been this worked up for, but he puts that thought aside as he wraps a hand at the base and licks teasingly at the head. </p><p>“I’m literally so fucking close to cumming, Mark. Don’t tease me,” Johnny grits out.</p><p>“So you can tease me all you like, but I can’t?” Mark huffs out disappointingly. </p><p>“I promise you, next time. But right now, I need you to hurry up.”</p><p>Mark rolls his eyes, but doesn’t hesitate as he relaxes his jaw to go down on Johnny, taking his thick cock into his mouth like the pro he is. Besides having his ass filled, sucking cock is Mark’s favorite thing. Being able to feel the heavy weight of Johnny’s cock on his tongue and tasting him is addicting.</p><p>He wraps his plush lips around the cockhead and swirls his tongue on the tip before going down and taking more into his mouth. He flattens his tongue alongside the shaft, relaxing his throat to be able to go deeper. His lashes flutter when the tip hits the back of his throat and Johnny moans, deep and loud, when Mark’s throat contrasts around him. </p><p>“Shit, you’re so fucking good at this,” Johnny praises, his fingers combing through Mark’s hair before getting a firm grip and pulls his head down even more.</p><p>Mark sputters, his eyes watering as Johnny cants his hips and fucks into his mouth. It’s fast and without any rhythm, just needing release as quickly as possible. Johnny throws his head back as he ruts into Mark’s mouth, his fingers twitching against his scalp.</p><p>Mark hollows his cheeks and <em>sucks</em> and that does it for Johnny as he nearly doubles over him, shooting his release down Mark’s throat. Johnny feels Mark swallow around him and he shutters, rocking his hips a few more times before pulling his cock out of the other’s mouth. </p><p>“Jesus… you’re such a fucking menace,” Johnny says breathlessly. </p><p>Mark laughs and flops back onto the bed. His eyes catch the digital clock on his drawer and it flashes 12:02am. </p><p>“Oh hey, happy new year!” Mark exclaims, beaming up at Johnny.</p><p>“Happy new year man,” Johnny returns the greeting. “Really <em>came </em>into the new years with a bang huh.”</p><p>Mark swats at Johnny for his lame attempt at being funny. </p><p>“Any new year resolutions?” Johnny asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I want to bring in new subs and I think I found a way.” Mark replies.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yep, with you,” Mark flashes him a smile.</p><p>Johnny stands unmoving as he processes what Mark said. </p><p>“What do you think? Everyone likes you and there is always an increase when you’re with me. I think we can really do this,” Mark explains.</p><p>Johnny ponders over this because it’s really not a bad idea. The money that Mark brings in from camming alone is really impressive, not to mention the amount of gifts that he receives from his patrons almost every week. Plus, getting to fuck Mark is always a plus in his book. </p><p>Johnny has his mind made up.</p><p>“Sure, why not.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELIES! Camboy Mark has made a comeback and I hope you guys enjoy this. Wishing you all a much better 2021!</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/luvyounie">twt</a><br/> <a href="https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>